Attack Stability
Attack Stability is a Gem in Xenoblade Chronicles which increases the minimum attack Damage of weapons. The higher the minimum attack damage of your weapon, the higher the minimum damage will be done by your Auto Attacks, talent arts, physical arts and ether arts. However weapon damage, and therefore attack stability gems, will not increase healing. Gem Stats Gem Locations Crystal Locations Minimum Weapon Damage Explanation The higher the minimum attack damage of your weapon, the higher the minimum damage will be done by your auto attacks, talent arts, physical arts and ether arts. The same is true with the maximum values. This is because of the following formulas: Auto Attack = (Strength + Weapon Damage) Physical Art = (Strength + Weapon Damage) x Multiplier Ether Art = (Ether + Weapon Damage) x Multiplier Healing = Ether x Multiplier These terms are defined as such where "Strength" & "Ether" are the values seen on the characters status screen, which may be changed during battle by buffs & debuffs. "Weapon Damage" is the minimum and maximum amount of damage done by that weapon. "Multiplier" is a Multiplier specific to that art. Most arts have different multipliers value amounts, such as Sharla's Metal Blast at 2.55 and Sharla's Head Shaker at 3.80. But some multipliers are the same, such as Riki's Peekaboo at 3.53 and Riki's Say Sorry which is also at 3.53 (when used on enemy with zero debuffs). For example say Sharla is level is level 99 with with maxed out arts, 359 Strength, 479 Ether and is equipped with a gemless Devil Cannon weapon, which has a damage range of 600-760. She can use an Attack Stability gem and an Attack Plus gem (both rank VI) to increase the minimum and maximum damage done by her Auto Attacks, Physical Arts & Ether arts. Multiplier Normal With Gems Min/Max increase (not shown) Auto Attack 1 959-1119 1259-1499 (300-380) x 1 Thunder Bullet 2.07 2234-2565 2855-3351 (300-380) x 2.07 Head Shot 4.53 4344-5069 5703-6790 (300-380) x 4.53 Metal Blast 2.55 2445-2853 3210-3822 (300-380) x 2.55 Head Shaker 3.80 3644-4252 4784-5696 (300-380) x 3.80 Heal Bullet 5.03 & 5.49 2414-2630 2414-2630 not increased Increasing the minimum or maximum damage of an equipped weapon will change the minimum or maximum damage of Auto Attack, Talent Arts, Physical Arts & Ether Arts. Weapon damage does not influence healing arts. Strategy Increasing any characters weapon damage, through skills, gems or better weapons, will always make them do more damage, especially near the end of the game. Attack Stability gems, plus other means of increasing weapon damage, are the most useful at the end of the game because end-game weapons have such large attack ranges An Attack Plus gem raises the max damage of a weapon by 50%. If using an attack plus gem on an early game weapon, like Ain Rifle, which normally has a 340 max damage, would only increase the max damage to 510 (an increase of only 170). However if one was to do the same to an Endless Rifle, which normally has a max damage of 850, the max damage would be increased to 1275 (an increase of 425)!! In either case, if increasing strength (by skills or gems) by 100 would only increase maximum by 100. More useful on guns earlier in the game, rather than later, in comparison to attack stability gems. As such it is easier to greatly increase both physical and ether arts at end game by using attack stability / plus gems. The downside are that attack stability / plus gems can only be used in weapon slots (or found on special uniquely slotted armours that only one character can equip Ether Frame V), which are the only slots other high utility gems may need (such as haste, crit, double attack, +/- agro gems etc). Besides attack stability/plus gems, the only other way to increase weapon damage is through skill-linking Reyn's Battle Character skill. Stat based gems, such as Ether or Strength gems, will increase both min & max values. Worst of all, weapon damage rarely is increased by buffs, which usually increase stats like Strength & Ether. Attack Stability can be used together with Attack Plus to raise a weapon's damage by 50% at the cost of two gem slots. Other than that, this gem can be used as a very good gem for damage testing purposes. Category:Gem Category:Mechanics